


Concrete Angel Kaiba

by Katmon (Batsutousai)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Murder, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Katmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Through the wind and the rain<br/>She stands hard as a stone<br/>In a world that she can't rise above<br/>But her dreams give her wings<br/>And she flies to a place where she's loved<br/>Concrete angel</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Concrete Angel Kaiba

**Title:** Concrete Angel Kaiba  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Ou!/Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Author:** Katmon =^.^=  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** character death via suicide, child abuse, murder  
 **Summary:** _Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

 

 **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by some dude in Japan – I can't be bothered to look up his name – and various other silly fools. This is a piece of fanfiction and not meant in any way to cause copywrite infringement, etc. No money is being made from this fic.

 

 _  
**§ §Concrete Angel Kaiba§§**   
_

I give thanks to Artemis Sakura for this fic. It was her fic, Concrete Angel Ryou which got me to see this song, "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride, as a good song in a Yugiou songfic. Sakura did Ryou, I shall do Seto. I figure that Katsuya can also be done with this song, so I shall discuss that with Sakura.

KEY: _Italics-Past_ / ~* **Song Lyrics** *~ / ~*" **Song Lyrics in the Fic** "*~

-

 _A brunette boy walked down the hill to his junior high school, his head hung down to his chest, a small brown paper bag hanging from a limp hand. His sad blue eyes were hidden behind his brown bangs. He wore his favorite sweater and collar shirt, the same he'd worn all week. His adopted father, although rich, bought him few clothes. For that matter, the man_ bought _little for his adopted sons, but he had no problem giving. The boy, catching sight of the bluing skin on his wrist, hooked a hole in his sweater around his thumb, securing it's secret._

 __

~* **She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace***~

 _The boy sat in his chair in the back of the classroom, head bowed over his notes for the test they were to have shortly. The teacher handed out the test, sighing as the boy zipped through it and handed it to her within minutes. "Easy?" she inquired, an attempt to make the usually quiet kid speak more than two short sentences._

 _The boy smiled, a rarity. "Of course. May I use the bathroom?"_

 _"Un. Take the pass." The teacher nodded. She frowned at the boy's back, worried about him._

~* **The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask***~

 _The boy stood, bowed over, in the stall, sobbing and hugging himself. Tears ran down his face, mixing with the toilet water and regurgitated food below him. "I hate you..." he whispered to no one. "Why me? What did I ever do?! I never asked for this!"_

 _The bathroom door open and the boy silenced himself, wiping the tears away. He flushed quickly, then left the room, not even glancing at the other boy. Not even caring he was there._

~* **Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she were never born***~

Seto glanced down at the grave of his adopted father. His blue eyes were hard and chilled. "Again, I'm here. Why do I keep coming back? Is it to repent? Is this a way for me to apologize? Can you even hear me?" he asked the silent stone. The wind whipped through the quiet graveyard, whistling through the trees and forcing them to bow to its might. Seto's white trench coat flew out behind him, and he looked up, welcoming the oncoming storm. "I'll be back next year," he offered, then turned to return to his limo.

~* **Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel***~

 _A scream cut through the still night, converting the pleasant sounds of the soothing music into a despairing plea. The owner of the music slammed an open window and closed the curtains. This wasn't her business._

~* **Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights***~

 _The boy pulled away from the man's rough hands. His cries had been going ignored, for a while. A crack resounded through the room, ending the sounds. "I said silence, kusoyaro!" the man hissed sharply._

 _"Onegai, Gozaburo-sama, I'm tired!" the boy cried._

 _"Do I look like I care?!" Gozaburo replied in the same voice as before._

 _"Nai..." The boy hung his head._

 _"Look at me!" Gozaburo ordered, pulling the boy's head back by his hair. The boy let out a stifled cry. Gozaburo's eyes turned mischievous and he tossed the boy on the bed._

 _The boy's eyes widened. "Iie! Yamero! Yamero!" Gozaburo sat next to the boy on the bed, placing a hand under the boy's shirt, rubbing his stomach. " **Tasuketo**!" the boy screamed._

 __

~* **A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
But when morning comes it'll be too late***~

"I want this done in an hour!" Seto shouted, throwing the stack of papers on the other's desk. "If it's not, you're fired!"

"Hai, Kaiba-sama..." the older man mumbled. Seto turned and stalked off. "Kisama," the man hissed at his boss's back.

Seto groaned as he sat at his desk. He rubbed his forehead, feeling the oncoming headache. It was storming outside, he could feel the thunder shake the building. "Stupid idiots." He growled to the cards he pulled from his pocket. He flipped the top one over. It was a Blue-Eyes. "He was right, you know," he informed the Blue-Eyes, "they're all idiots."

Then his head dropped to his desk top, tears touching the corners of his eyes. Cards scattered about. The single Blue-Eyes was the only witness to the silent intruder. The only witness to its master's death.

 __

~* **Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel***~

A withered hand pushed the ivy from the old, forgotten stone. It had been so long. "Oniisama..." the man whispered. The grave read:

Yagami/Kaiba Seto  
Loving Brother  
Great Duellist  
1987-2004

 __

~* **A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot***~

The old man fell across Seto's grave, blood pooling beneath him. The knife protruding from his chest was his own.

A single angel pulled up the man's soul. Arm-in-arm, the two young brothers left, a song playing in the street...

 __

~*" **Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel...**"*~

 _§§_

A/N: *still crying softly*  
 **Seto:** *hugging Mokuba tightly* That was so sad....  
 **Noa:** *sitting in Seth's lap with tears running down both their faces* Why'd ya have to kill them _both_?!  
 **Seiji:** Oh, I dunno, it made it all the better. Everyone dead. Seto-baka, murdered, as he'd done to his adopted father. Karma has an odd way of repaying those it meets, neh? Even better, that suicide. It was so....  
 **Seth:** You're gonna shut up before I cut your tongue out.  
*Seiji silences*  
 **KK:** I'm so sorry, you guys!!! Hugs!! *draws all but Seiji into a group hug*  
 **Seiji:** Damnit.... -_-*

-

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own "Concrete Angel". I would love to own both, but I, unfortunately, have only the pennies I find in the halls of my school and, maybe, the random idea for this fic! You can blame this whole thing on my radio station waking me up with this song this morning and making me come up with this. I actually used one of the "Free Print" cards for my school library to print this song's lyrics out. Mind you, printing things out is only 10¢ (I TOLD YOU I WAS BROKE!!!!)

-

Ja!  
KK =T.T=


End file.
